<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightshift 2 by Opheliamustdie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232928">Nightshift 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliamustdie/pseuds/Opheliamustdie'>Opheliamustdie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cryptos and Mirages' very explicit Nightshifts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cryptage - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:43:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliamustdie/pseuds/Opheliamustdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in Mirage's bar after the closing hour brings a lot of opportunities...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cryptos and Mirages' very explicit Nightshifts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightshift 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This Fanfiction is for @shy-apex-virgo over on Tumblr :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Phew what a night!“<br/>
Mirage threw the towel, he had used to dry the freshly washed cocktail glass, on the counter.<br/>
He put his arms in the air and stretched out his limbs with a yawn when Crypto entered the room.<br/>
„Everyone has gone home now, I locked the door...“, he laid the keys on the counter.<br/>
Mirage bend over to him, giving him a soft kiss to the lips.<br/>
„Thanks for your help, babe“.<br/>
Crypto lifted one corner of his mouth. „You’re welcome, old man“.<br/>
Mirage laughed. „If only they knew that you were older than me.“<br/>
„I will never let that happen“, Crypto joked and gave Mirage’s nose a ‚Boop‘ with his index finger.<br/>
„Yeah, I thought so. Anyways...“ the Trickster grabbed two freshly made Cocktails from the counter, „...it‘s time to relax just a bit before we head home“.<br/>
Crypto nodded and followed Mirage to the separated VIP Lounge.<br/>
Mirage built it so that the Legends could enjoy a little privacy from the common people, if they wanted to visit his bar. Not everyone was looking for attention after all.<br/>
The Separee was very discreet but luxurious. Along the round walls aligned a padded leather couch. A big round table was set in the middle of the room, which had a huge mirror ball hung from the ceiling above. Several screens and a karaoke device were attached to the wall. The room also had several pinball machines, guaranteeing hours of undisturbed fun!<br/>
But for now, the dimmed lights and quiet music were just perfect to relax for the two of them.<br/>
Mirage settled down on the couch with Crypto, laying his arm around the Asian‘s shoulders.<br/>
The Trickster took a good sip from his glass and let his head lean against the wall behind them.<br/>
„Ahhh... what a night“, he sighed while letting his hand caress over Crypto’s shoulder.<br/>
„I had the feeling more people than usually came to visit tonight“, Crypto said, laying one hand on Mirage’s.<br/>
„Yeah, it was pretty crowded tonight“, Mirage took another swallow of his cocktail and then tilted his head to the side to look at his lover.<br/>
He seemed to be lost in thought for a while, playing around with the Hacker‘s fingers lovingly.<br/>
„What’s on your mind?“, Crypto asked, looking up to Mirage.<br/>
„Mhh? Oh nothing much“, he bent forward to kiss Crypto’s forehead.<br/>
„I  just appreciate your company, I‘m glad you feel comfortable enough the help me out at the bar and stand by my side when I need you the most“.<br/>
Crypto furrowed his brows and gave Mirage a crooked smile.<br/>
„Nah, look at you, you are such a charmer.“<br/>
The Hacker carefully placed his glass on the ground.<br/>
„I appreciate you, too“, he hummed and went in for a kiss.<br/>
What started out innocent, soon got more affectionate.<br/>
Crypto got closer to Mirage and leaned up against him, one hand resting on his chest. Mirage got rid of his glass as well when Crypto let go of him to climb over his lover‘s lap.<br/>
The Trickster could not suppress a cheeky grin.<br/>
„You are so demanding tonight, I did not know you liked that...“, he purred and tried to catch Crypto’s lips with his own but the Asian won’t let him.<br/>
„Don‘t ruin the mood. I just feel like it, okay?“, Crypto said before crushing his lips against Mirage‘s again. This time more passionate.<br/>
The Trickster put his arms around Crypto’s small waist and pulled him closer. Letting his hands travel over his lover’s body, Mirage moaned into their kiss when Crypto grinded against his crotch.<br/>
A little out of breath, Mirage let go of the Hacker‘s lips and looked at him a little lewd and inviting.<br/>
„I think we should stick around a little while longer. I want you“, he whispered the last part in Crypto’s ear, making shivers run down his spine.<br/>
„Sure“, the Hacker replied, trading another intense kiss with Mirage. Teasingly, he let his tongue slide between the Tricksters full lips and was playfully greated by Mirage‘s own tongue.<br/>
When Mirage tried to strip down his clothes, Crypto stopped him.<br/>
„Hold on.“<br/>
„What is it, babe?“<br/>
The Asian blushed a little looking to the side.<br/>
„I want to treat you with a special something tonight“, he admitted a little embarrassed. „Will you let me take the lead?“<br/>
Mirage looked at his lover a little bamboozled.<br/>
„O-of course! What are you planning on doing?“<br/>
Crypto rolled his eyes.<br/>
„How about you shut up for a second and just wait and see?“, he suggested, kissing Mirage‘s lips playfully for the last time before making his way down the other’s neck.<br/>
Crypto let his tongue slide all the way down the Trickster‘s neck and started to unbutton his vest.<br/>
Mirage watched with hungry eyes how Crypto placed himself on the ground inbetween his legs.<br/>
The Asian stretched himself up to kiss Mirages chest, his abs and finally down his belly to where his pants started.<br/>
Mirage sucked in some air sharply when Crypto let his hand slide, very slowly and with some pleasant pressure, over the buldge between his legs.<br/>
„Fuck, babe“, Mirage groaned and let himself sink back against the backrest of the couch.<br/>
He closed his eyes when he felt Crypto unbelting his pants.<br/>
„Do you want me to go on?“, Crypto asked teasingly, making Mirage look up again.<br/>
„Hell yeah, I can‘t believe you are asking this.“, he exclaimed, making the Hacker chuckle a little.<br/>
„Then keep your eyes on me“, Crypto teased him even further.<br/>
He opened his lover‘s black skinny jeans, button by button, and finally freed his member from it‘s prison.<br/>
Mirage sighed in relief, still looking down on Crypto as he was demanded to.<br/>
„You are already so hard for me“, the Hacker commented in a low and sexy voice while carefully stroking over his lover’s length. He softly let his fingers caress over the tip to get some precum on them.<br/>
Crypto looked him straight into the eyes when he licked the tips of his fingers, for Mirage to see.<br/>
„Oh my god...“. Mirage bit his bottom lip. He never would have thought that his lover could be so kinky.<br/>
Thinking about it literally made his cock twitch in Crypto’s hands.<br/>
The Asian‘s lips escaped a small laugh.<br/>
„You are so greedy 자기야.“<br/>
Slowly, Crypto began to massage his lover’s cock with soft and intending movement until it was erected to it‘s full size.<br/>
While massaging, he let his lips trail along the shaft until he licked it all the way up to the tip. He let his tongue dance across it playfully, before he sucked it into his mouth like a lollipop, making Mirage almost go insane.<br/>
„Ahh... fuck, honey“, Mirage moaned out, letting his head sink back again.<br/>
As Crypto took more of his dick into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, Mirage layed one hand on the back of the Hacker‘s head to control the pace.<br/>
He caressed through his lovers silky hair softly and closed his eyes, enjoying the wet and welcoming warmth of Crypto’s mouth.<br/>
„You are doing so good, darling“, he praised Crypto while looking down at him.<br/>
„You are such a sight, being all busy down there“, the Trickster purred, stroking over the Asian‘s cheek to make him look at him.<br/>
Mirage‘s dick still in his mouth, Crypto looked up obedient and gave it another suck before letting go of it to catch his breath.<br/>
While the Hacker caught his breath, he continued to massage his lover.<br/>
„Mhhh I think I am getting close“, Mirage moaned and cried out when Crypto squeezed the stem of his cock while letting the tip of it roam over his lips.<br/>
„Don’t you dare to cum now“, Crypto said with a cheeky smile on his lips.“ before taking him in again.<br/>
He adjusted his posture before taking Mirage’s whole length all the way down his throat.<br/>
Mirage cursed out when he felt Crypto’s throat clenching around his cock and could barely hold himself back from having his climax right there and now.<br/>
When the Hacker let go of his dick again, Mirage felt the heat rising up in him.<br/>
„Oh my god, you are in- incre- just amazing“, Mirage sighed completely aroused while he let his hand roam through his lovers hair.<br/>
Crypto, still breathing heavily, did not let him get any rest and started massaging Mirage‘s cock more forceful and demanding now.<br/>
The Trickster moaned out, spreading his legs a bit more and pushed himself back into the padding of the couch.<br/>
„I‘m gonna cum“, he cried in pleasure only encouraging the Asian to pump him even harder.<br/>
With a heavy twitch of Mirage’s cock, the first shot of cum hit the other‘s face. Crypto held his member in place and opened his mouth to catch the rest.<br/>
He loved it how for once he was the one to make Mirage all blushed up and embarrassed.<br/>
After collecting all of his lover’s cum in his mouth, he swallowed it without a flinch.<br/>
„Mhhh you taste so amazing, Elliott“, he softly moaned and now took the cake for the Trickster completely.<br/>
Mirage laughed in a rush and let himself sink back, while covering his face with one of his arms.<br/>
„You will be the death of me someday“, he said while taking a deep breath.<br/>
Crypto wiped the cum off his face with one finger before licking it, after getting up from his knees.<br/>
„Come on, old man. Let‘s go home“.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>